


asan/aspa1

by simplesilence



Series: darling, dearest, dead. [8]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22193764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplesilence/pseuds/simplesilence
Series: darling, dearest, dead. [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586734
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	asan/aspa1

11:23

I HAVE BIG NEWS

WHICH IS WHY I'M USING ALL CAPS

but it's probably not something i should necessarily share here because i still don't know who has this account and who doesn't

BUT STILL BIG NEWS

I'M REALLY HAPPY ABOUT IT

i still don't know if i'm going to frosh but whatever i have approximately nineteen hours to decide that

my dad was genuinely proud of me today!!

:)

i'm happy

~~minus the perpetual sense of impending doom and one unanswered text message~~

11:29


End file.
